


Sweet Like Candy

by yandere4yoosung



Category: Mystic Messenger
Genre: Comfort fic, Cute, F/M, France - Freeform, Holiday, Hotel Sex, Paris - Freeform, Romance, Smut, Vacation, Vaginal Sex, Valentine - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-09-24 00:08:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9690044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Yoosung takes you on a trip to Paris for Valentine's day!I'm trying to actually have a plot here and expand my writing field so yeah..*Completed the work! Enjoy!*





	1. Sweet Like Candy

It was the weekend before Valentine's Day and you were sitting on the slightly uncomfortable airplane seat with Yoosung taking a nap on your shoulder.

You two had been dating for about two years now, and he just recently surprised you with this trip to Paris. You were so excited to tour the city with him at your side. You both deserved a break, since he was so busy with completing his university studies and you were working. The past two years had been so sweet as you were building your life with him. You couldn't wait for the years to come.

He was still using your shoulder as a pillow and you couldn't help but grin because he was so cute when he sleeps.  
"We will be landing in five minutes." the flight attendant said through the overhead speaker.  
He must've heard the announcement through his earbuds as he sat up and stretched. You both grabbed your carry on bags and were ready to go.

A few hours later, you were both munching down on dinner from the hotel's room service. It was already pretty late, so you both decided to go to sleep so you could travel around tomorrow.

As you woke up, your head was lying on Yoosung's bare chest and he was half awake. He had been twirling your hair for about five whole minutes until you awoke.

"You're very cute when you sleep. I love waking up to you." he whispered.  
You felt a wave of pink arise from your cheeks as you sat up in the bed. You planted a kiss on his cheek before you went to brush your teeth and change.

For your outfit, you wore a simple pink lace dress with white pumps and a cardigan. You had packed some of your best clothes to try to impress Yoosung, but little did you know how much he was impressed just by your presence.

Once he also changed, you two headed out to a café nearby your hotel.

Yoosung was holding your hand as you walked to the café. It was nice and sunny out, which made the square a bit busy.

You were both seated, and in that moment, you realized that you couldn't speak French. Great. You felt your face flush as you turned to Yoosung with a hint of concern in your eye. He simply gave you a smirk and a wink as he pulled up the menu.

"So, my dear, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked.  
You looked on the menu and saw the word 'soufflé', so you pointed to it.  
"I want this, and maybe a cappuccino?" you said.  
"Anything for you." he replied with a smile.

The waiter returned and Yoosung gave you an 'I'll handle this' kind of look.  
He then majorly surprised you by ordering everything by himself in French.

You sat there in awe as the waiter left after taking the order.  
"Y-Yoosung? Do you know French?"  
"I may have studied a bit before we left."  
He learned the basics of a language just to impress you for the vacation. Wow.  
"Well, seeing you speak French is very sexy. Just wanna mention that."  
His cheeks turned a shade of red and the waiter returned with the cappuccinos and the soufflés that you both ordered.

Trying to impress Yoosung, you decided to use one of the only French words you knew.  
"Merci!" you said to the waiter as he smiled and walked off.  
Yoosung looked at you and whispered,  
"I'm not the only one who's sexy speaking French."

As you both were eating, your mind drifted to the realization that you two have never really had sex yet. He has accidentally walked on you in the shower a few times and sometimes you hear him quietly moaning in the bathroom...... but you were both always too busy for that. Maybe someday. 

Your semi dirty thoughts were disrupted when you almost spilled some of the cappuccino on your dress. He gave a small chuckle at the sight of your clumsiness and you just whispered for him to shut up in a sarcastic tone.

-

It was mid afternoon and you two were going to the Eiffel Tower. He pulled out the tickets that he had to preorder to get and led you inside the elevator.

Once you got to the top, you grabbed his hand again and pulled him closer to the amazing view. He was very weary and tried not to get too close to the edge. He must've been afraid of heights.  
"It's okay, Yoosung. I've got you."  
You managed to drag him out to the railing so he could fully take in the view. You were both stunned at how beautiful the city was. You watched as his eyes glided through the view, until he started looking down and got frightened again.  
"Don't look down, just focus on the view,"  
He looked back at you with calm eyes and you spoke,  
"or just focus on me."

His hand reached to your cheek as he pulled you in for a kiss. His soft lips met your pink ones and you hoped he felt safer in your embrace. You felt a pull to go deeper and hotter into the kiss but he pulled away, as he was oblivious to your thoughts.

"I love you so much."  
"I love you too, Yoosung."

-

Later that day, you were changing into your evening outfit. You wore a midnight blue dress with silver accents that made you look like a space queen. You curled your hair and applied your makeup before stepping out of the bathroom to find Yoosung standing in a tux.  
"Y-You look stunning." he said with wide eyes.  
"You look very handsome as well." you replied with a grin.  
"Shall we head out then?"

It was already dark out as Yoosung walked you into a really tall building. Once you went up to elevator to the rooftop, you were shocked to see a beautiful view with a dinner table for two. The rooftop was covered in candles and fairy lights, and the stars were out.

"This is amazing, Yoosung."

He pulled out the chair for you to sit and he pushed you back in. He then sat down and pressed play on an old fashioned radio that played smooth jazz. Your meals were already on the table, so he removed to lids from the trays and you both began eating. For dinner you both had an exquisite pasta dish that tasted like heaven. After you both finished, he got up and asked you to dance.

You got up off your seat and he took your waist into his hand. It was under the starry skies on the Parisian terrace where you felt the greatest and happiest ever before in your entire life. The love between you two was infinite. He was sweet like candy, but also he was such a man. You were so happy to exist in that moment, to be dancing underneath the moonlight with your true love. He could give you the world and want nothing in return. He would do anything just to be by your side. He loved you.

You then stopped dancing just to hold him in your arms. He was the best thing that's ever happened to you.

A second after, fireworks started blasting in the sky. He did all of this for you. You felt your eyes starting to tear up at the amount of commitment he had to this. You let him go from the hug just to look into his eyes. He was getting teary eyed too.

He got down on one knee and pulled out a small box.  
"My love, my moonlight, I cannot explain in words how much affection and admiration I have for you. So now I have a question to ask you."  
He opened the box to reveal a beautiful ring, that suits your personality so perfectly.  
"Will you marry me?"


	2. But He's Such A Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> here is the nsfw half of the fic

"Yes!"  
You were both in tears at this point.  
You leaped into his arms and pressed your lips against his. The fireworks kept blasting and the music kept playing during your warm embrace.

You two danced for another hour before heading back to the hotel. This was his chance to make a move. In the elevator up to the room, he pushed you against the wall, kissing your lips, making his way down to your collar bones.

You wrapped your legs around his as he held you up for support. Your head tilted back as he sucked on the skin on your chest, leaving marks.

He loved making sure everyone knew you were his and his alone, so him leaving marks on your visible skin wasn't a huge shock to you.

The elevator was slowing down so he set your feet back onto the floor so you could regain your balance. The bell ringed and you two were back on the floor of your room.

There were a few hotel guests waiting for the lift in front of you, which you gave an awkward smile to as you and your fiancé stepped out. He grabbed your hand and pulled you through the hallway to get to your door.

You could definitely tell he was excited about this too.

The door unlocked and you slammed it behind you as his lips reconciled with yours, pushing you back into the door.

Somehow within the heat of the make out session, you slipped of your shoes and hung your purse on the coat rack. He had taken off his jacket and was starting to unbutton his shirt.

You shattered the kiss to lure him into the hotel bed as his shirt came off. He climbed on top of you and reignited the kiss you had.

Your hands were placed on his muscular back and your legs were intertwined. You could tell he had been working out more due to his more clearly noticeable and touchable muscles.

Was this to impress you?

Because it was very impressive.

The space between your bodies was interrupted by the dress you were wearing.

"I think it's time this comes off." he said, tugging at your dress before adding,  
"I mean, it's beautiful. You're beautiful. I just want to see you... you know... undressed."

"Oh, you naughty boy..." you teased.

You sat up and he unzipped the dress, slipping it off your body, leaving you in your underwear.

You laid there with a smirked and seductively whispered,  
"Like what you see?"

He looked straight into your eyes and bit his lip. Damn, he was hot.

The next thing to come off were his trousers, leaving you both in your undergarments.

A dark glow misted over his eyes, giving you an uncommon perspective of him. He only had a look like this when he saw other guys looking at you in public, or when Zen just talked too damn much.

It was a very predatorial look, which turned you on.

It felt good to have him so protective and selfish over you.

Your fiancé was back on top of you with his hands sliding down your shoulders to your chest. You released a light moan as his palms cupped your breasts, giving them a tender squeeze.

Your legs wrapped around his thighs, and your hands grabbed his ass. He had an especially nice butt. It was a thrill to actually grab it for once.

His reaction to your move was that he thrusted his hips into yours, as if it was instinctual.

"Oh, sorry. I just wasn't expecting that." he muttered.

"I don't mind." you whispered softly, giving him chills.

He kept squeezing your breasts and you felt your nipples getting harder. He interrupted the scenario because he said he had an idea.

You sat up as he unhooked your bra, taking a long look at your bare chest. He then made you lay down and close your eyes.

You obeyed his orders, waiting for him to be back on top of you.

He had gotten up and walked over to the mini bar in the Parisian hotel and grabbed a single piece of ice.

He then returned to your topless body, putting the ice in his mouth and kissing you. Once you realized that he had it in his mouth, you released a light groan, begging for the pleasure he was to bring you.

He certainly obliged and brought the ice cube in a path down your neck, to your chest, and up to on of your nipples. The chilling sensation of it on your sensitive spot made your heart race and legs wrap tighter around him.

He teased you by dragging it over your peak light and gently, driving you insane. The ice was almost melted by the time he decided to switch breasts, as he opted to get equal time on each.

The stimulation his idea brought you was invigorating. The one ice cube managed to stoke the fire that was igniting in your core.

"Where did you get that idea, Yoosung?!" you stuttered between breaths.

"I looked up some stuff one time you weren't home. I mean I have to be prepared, right?" he said with a cute grin on his face.

You let out a soft chuckle as he began kissing and leaving marks around your neck again. His lips made his way down to your chest, then lower stomach.

His eyes met yours in a plead for consent. A simple bite on your bottom lip answered his question.

His slender fingers came up to the band of your panties, slowly pulling them off. Your heart was racing as your underwear was off, leaving you completely nude. His hands ascended from your thighs to your hips.

You shifted your legs, revealing yourself to him. His eyes widened slightly and a hungry smirk grew on his face.

Oh, you both were so ready for this.

The feeling of his hot breath on your wet cunt made you clench your toes in arousal. He continued adding kisses from your waistline to your clitoris, leaving you in ruins.

His tongue explored your wilderness, lapping at your folds, and occasionally sucking at your clit.

Everything he did brought you so much closer to your climax, and you knew you were going to unravel soon.

His mouth broke away from your heat as one of his fingers traced your hole. After teasing around your entrance, his slender digit made its way into you. He curled his finger within you making a magnificent moan escape your lips.

Keeping his finger curled, he started thrusting it in and out of you.

"Y-Yoosung.... I... I'm so close!"

After hearing your comment, his mouth was back on you, suckling at your nub, making you want to scream.

You were at your breaking point as he kept torturing you with immense amounts of pleasure. This boy drove you crazy, especially here in bed.

The stimulation he brought you threw you off the edge, as your climax struck. Waves of ecstasy flowed through you, forcing you to unravel under Yoosung.

In the midst of the orgasm, you screamed out his name so loudly, he covered your mouth so no one could hear what was happening. As his palm went to your face, you took one of his fingers and sucked on it.

Your orgasm rode out amazingly as you felt your body weight completely collapsing on the bed and you had to catch your breath.

Yoosung pulled away from your heat and laid next to you with sweat beading around his face.

He must've worked hard to bring you that intense and amazing of an orgasm.

"That was spectacular." you breathed out.

"I agree," he looked over at you.  
"You're so beautiful, it's impeccable."

You let out a satisfied giggle at his compliment and leaned over to give him a kiss. The reaction between your lips was soft and slow until you climbed atop him and intensified it.

You could feel his untreated erection underneath you, waiting to be pleased.

The room had felt so hot since you two began fucking; your bodies were both covered in sweat.

You lightly rubbed your crotch against him, forcing him to release a moan of pleasure. Just this first moan of his would probably haunt you forever.

You were excited to hear more from him tonight.

Your lips departed from his as your slick body made its way down with your hands on the waistband of his boxers. His cock was released as his underwear fell to the floor.

You had been waiting for this moment for so long.

He was so big, you almost came at the sight of it.

You experimented by licking up the underside of his erection, resulting in more holy moans of his. The blonde threw his head back into the pillows as you wrapped your lips around him. While sucking him off, your hair was grabbed by him.

You couldn't fit the entirety of his length in your mouth, but he seemed ecstatic enough already.

Even though you just began tasting him, you already were turned on enough to want him inside your heat. You looked him in the eyes and flipped on you back so he could climb on top of you again.

He got off the bed and ran to grab a foil packet from his luggage bag. Climbing back over you, he tore the foil with his teeth and pulled the rubber over his hard dick.

He slowly started to slide himself into your hole, making you grab at the sheets underneath you. Once he was in, he made a pace of it.

The room was filled with your moans and ecstasy was flowing through your veins. He looked so hot on top of you, biting his lip because he was so turned on. 

Intensity filled your core as you realized you were already close. He must've been close too, judging by how his thrusts became more irrational the more he fucked you.

"MC... are you close too?" he spurted out between thrusts.

You gave a simple "Mm hmm" and he increased his pace, engulfing you with more pleasure.

The waves of arousal dispersed through your body as your climax greeted you. Arching your back, you noticed that Yoosung had just hit his too. You watched every beautiful characteristic of his exude as he unraveled before your eyes.

Your bodies collapsed onto the mattress, officially calling it a night.

He had left you so satisfied after the eventful evening. He loved you and fucked you right- he was perfect for you.

Your exhausted fiancé decided to clean you and himself up, allowing you to then slip on your nightgown.

Once you had gotten ready for sleep to take you both, you laid in his arms with your head on his chest.

What a lovely valentine he was.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> welp, i hope u enjoyed!
> 
> 99% chance the hotel staff banned them because they were too loud haha


End file.
